The invention relates to a display for displaying vehicle engine rotational speed and vehicle driving speed.
A display of this general type is already known (German Periodical: mot 7/1982, Page 104, figures at bottom left), in which both the velocity and the rotational speed are represented in a scaled annular segment of the instrument discs as a quasi-analog luminous band display. The instrument discs or segments are in this case arranged at a distance from each other and to this extent are comparable to two conventional separate display instruments.
A similar arrangement is known (German Periodical: auto-motor-sport 25/1985, Page 44 figure in the right-hand column), which shows a display in which both the velocity and the rotational speed are each represented in a scaled angular bar segment of a screen as a quasi-analog luminous band display.
Furthermore, a display is known (German Periodical: auto-motor-sport 11/1985, Page 135, FIG. 4), in which likewise both the velocity and the rotational speed are represented in a manner of a line diagram on the instrument disc as a quasi-analog luminous display.
An object of the invention is to design a display of the above-noted general type in such a way that the rotational speed can also be represented in a configuration which is visually equally recognizable and is logically associated within the velocity, within the instrument disc for the velocity display.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a display for displaying the velocity of a vehicle and the rotational speed of the vehicle engine, the velocity being represented in a scaled annular segment and the speed being represented in a further scaled segment of an instrument disc as a quasi-analog luminous band display, wherein the further segment is designed as an acute-angled, sector-shaped electronic indicator, extending approximately from the center of the annular segment and constantly following the velocity display, and wherein the speed is represented within the sector shaped indicator as a radially outward running luminous band display.
In certain preferred embodiments the critical speed range is represented by the luminous band display in the indicator approaching or touching the luminous band display in the annular segment.
In certain preferred embodiments the luminous band display in the indicator flashes intermittently in the critical speed range.
The critical speed range is predetermined in dependence on the engine operating characteristic and is to be established to avoid engine damage due to excessive engine rotational speeds.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.